El exorcista
by Sombrero Loco
Summary: Naruto y Sakura creen que Sasuke está poseído por un espíritu maligno y para exorcizarlo contratan a Hidan ¿Podrán ayudarlo o quizás ya es muy tarde para su salvación?...Capítulo 4, al fin!
1. Chapter 1

Faltaban sólo algunas horas para media noche y en la aldea de Konoha lo único que se veía era un clima digno para las películas de terror: la lluvia caía estrepitosamente al compás de los truenos que retumbaban a distancias, contando además la total oscuridad en el cielo que casi siempre a esas horas estaba despejado y las estrellas resplandecían en éste.

Naruto se encontraba a esas horas de la noche en la casa de su amiga Sakura. Los dos se veían preocupados y nerviosos, veían el reloj que colgaba en la pared de madera a cada rato, y si no estaban en eso, seguían tomando café como desquiciados.

- S-Sakura… ¿Estás segura que va a llegar?-preguntó Naruto quién desvió la vista de su taza de café para ver a la chica-

- No, pero más le vale. Me costó mucho conseguirlo y tiene que venir, al menos me dio su palabra de que lo haría.

Naruto asintió y se quedó en silencio nuevamente.

-S-Sakura…

- ¡Deja de preguntarme estupideces¿Crees que soy adivina?, si lo fuera ya sería millonaria, mira la pocilga en la que vivo ¿Te parece que sé predecir el futuro¡Cielos! Cámbienme de serie…

- Sólo quería saber dónde estaba el baño

- Ah, está por…- Sakura fue interrumpida cuando alguien tocó la puerta de entrada-

-Toc, Toc, Toc

- ¡¡¡ES ÉL!!! –Gritaron Sakura y Naruto al unísono mientras fueron corriendo a abrir la puerta

Sakura fue la que llegó primero –porque empujó a Naruto y lo lanzó a 5 metros de distancia- y giró la perilla con fuerza, provocando que se escuchara un chirrido.

- Ups…-Dijo la chica una vez giró la perilla-

- ¿Que pasó?

- Creo que se quedó atorada

- Deja intentarlo yo –Sakura se movió y Naruto comenzó a tirar de la perilla- Tienes razón, está media atorada pero con un leve movimiento como éste…Ups.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Naruto levantó su mano derecha –con mucho miedo- y en ella estaba la perilla de la puerta

-¡Abran la puerta!, no quiero resfriarme

- Sí, sí, en unos segundos, espera un poco. – Sakura le quitó la perilla a Naruto e intentó ponerla en la puerta nuevamente, no sin antes haberle golpeado un puñetazo en su estómago-

- Me voy a ir si no abren esta maldita puerta en 5 segundos –decía el extraño tras la puerta-

- Sakura…

Sakura no tomaba en cuenta a Naruto y seguía intentando desesperadamente abrir la maldita puerta

- 5…

- Sakura…

- "_Vamos, tú puedes __Sakura__¿cómo no vas a poder abrir una puerta_?"-pensaba la chica, sin tener resultados positivos-

- 4…

- Sakura…

- "_Vamos…Vamos__… ¡Maldición__ si no he hecho nada durante las misiones por lo menos debo abrir esta puerta_

- 3…

- Sakura…

- ¡_Tú puedes __Sakura_

- 2…

- Sakura

- _No eres tan inútil, no eres tan inútil, no eres tan inútil…_

- 1…

- Sakura…

- ¡¡¡QUÉ QUIERES NARUTO¡¿ACASO NO VES QUE ESTOY OCUPADA INTENTANDO ABRIR ESTA MALDITA PUERTA DEL INFIERNO, O SINO EL IMBÉCIL DE ALLÁ AFUERA SE VA A IR?!

Naruto se quedó callado después del impactante grito de Sakura que retumbó en toda la aldea de Konoha, a decir verdad era más terrorífico que el clima, y lo único que Naruto quería decir era porqué el tipo no entraba por la puerta de la cocina. Segundos después el extraño saltó por la ventana de la casa quebrándola en cientos de pedazos.

- ¡Mi ventana¿Cómo se te ocurre pasar por ahí?, mi mamá me va a matar…

- Lo siento pero se demoraron mucho y no hay tiempo que perder – Dijo el extraño quien estaba cubierto por una gran capa negra que ocultaba su rostro- ¿Dónde está el sujeto?

- Arriba –Sakura señaló las escaleras- Por favor, necesitamos que lo cures del mal que padece o seré una solterona de por vida.

- No te preocupes jovencita inútil y gritona que no sirve para nada más que llorar, éste es mi trabajo como enviado del señor.

- Claro…

En ese momento apareció la mamá de Sakura con una bandeja en las manos.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo la están pasando? –Se detuvo unos segundos para mirar los vidrios rotos en el piso- Vaya, parece que se están divirtiendo mucho. Les traje galletitas caseras; ¿tú quién eres? –le preguntó al extraño-

- Hidan –dijo quitándose la capa- vengo a salvar a este pueblo del mal… ¿De qué son las galletas?

- Vainilla con chocolate.

- Genial – Hidan y Naruto comenzaron a sacar galletas como muertos de hambre-

- Mamá no me avergüences en público… ¿Podemos subir ya? Me están dando calambres en las piernas.

Sin perder más tiempo, Hidan, Naruto y Sakura subieron a la pieza de ésta última. El segundo piso parecía tener un ambiente oscuro y un aire pesado, algo estaba mal y ya se podía sentir desde el pasillo –y no estaban hablando del baño-.

-Sí, definitivamente en ésta habitación hay un espíritu maligno.

- Crees que puedas salvar a nuestro amigo –preguntó Naruto con preocupación- de hace tiempo que está mal y queremos ayudarlo.

- Así es –asintió Sakura- Comenzamos a dudar de que estaba poseído cuando hablaba sólo de venganza, muerte y destrucción. Lo peor fue cuando creímos que se iba a ir con un pedófilo, algo estaba muy mal en él.

- No se preocupen, como enviado de Jashin-sama, una de mis obligaciones es salvar a gente desgraciada como su amiguito, bueno, en realidad no necesariamente pero como me van a pagar por eso, lo haré… ¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaba?

- Sasuke-kun –respondió Sakura con una sonrisa soñadora en su rostro- un nombre digno de un Dios griego, ahhh como resuena su hermoso nombre en mi mente…Sasuke-kun, cuando pienso en él es como si los pajaritos de los Alpes volaran y cantaran en armonía con… ¡HEY!

Hidan y Naruto ya se habían llegado a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura hace algunos segundos, sin tomarla en cuenta obviamente. El contratado exorcista sujetó dudoso la perilla de la puerta pero sin importar sus temores por ver lo que abría tras ella, la abrió.

-¡Malditos pollos de Kentucky!…esto es peor de lo que pensé Jashin-sama…-Dijo Hidan tras persignase y ver a lo que se enfrentaría.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del primer capítulo…Se suponía que iba a ser un one-shot, pero salió más largo de lo que pensé así que lo termino en el próximo –Y también se suponía que lo terminaría para Navidad…pero me puse a leer Vampire Knight y perdí la noción del tiempo y el espacio; A todo esto espero que hayan tenido una feliz Navidad y que Santa no les haya dejado un pedazo de carbón :)-

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

En el capítulo anterior, Naruto Uzumaki, el hiperactivo protagonista que no deja de decir "dattebayo" en toda la maldita serie y que en esta historia no lo pronuncia ni una sola vez porque me da lata escribirlo a cada rato; y Sakura Haruno, la niña inútil que se dedica a llorar en casi todos los capítulos y cree que si se corta el pelo va a ser más fuerte pero que de todas formas no le resulta y sigue lloriqueando, habían llamado a un exorcista para que ayudara a su querido amigo Sasuke kun, un niño emo que se la pasa maldiciendo a su hermano porque mató a su familia y que además no le dejó plata para ir a un psicólogo ni para el supermercado y que más encima ahora supuestamente está siendo poseído por un demonio maligno. ¿Podrá Hidan, el metrosexual exhibicionista de playa y masoquista promotor de la religión jashinista que en éste fic sin sentido aún no había entrado al Akatsuki (y que entrará después de que desenroscó la tapa premiada para dejar su trabajo actual, el cuál seguirá ejerciendo pero como hobby), salvar a nuestro amiguito? Eso lo sabrán en dos meses más porque tengo sueño y no tengo imaginación.

Sakura¡Hey! Yo no soy inútil, además este maldito fic no ha avanzado nada como en dos meses y no he hecho nada interesante aún¡ni siquiera he llorado!

Bien, bien ¿dónde quedamos?

_-¡Malditos pollos de Kentucky!…esto es peor de lo que pensé __Jashin__-sama…-Dijo __Hidan__ tras persignase y ver a lo que se enfrentaría._

Ah cierto, sigamos con esta terrorífica continuación…

-

Naruto y Sakura miraron para ver a qué se refería Hidan con su exclamación; al parecer ninguno de los dos sabía que era tan malo hasta que el exorcista les indicó con su dedo.

-¡Vean eso! Es horrorosamente espeluznante, da tanto asco que me dan ganas de vomitar y saltar por la ventana de tu pieza aunque esté en el segundo piso, niña de pelo rosado. No pensé que iba a estar en tan mal estado.

- ¡Oye!- exclamó Sakura al darse cuenta de lo que Hidan estaba indicando- ¡Esa es mi foto del año pasado!

- Ups, lo siento… ¿Y dónde está Sasuke?

Naruto indicó la cama de Sakura que estaba delante de Hidan. Sobre ella estaba Sasuke amarrado a los extremos de ésta, se podía ver que estaba levemente despierto pero amordazado y realizaba desesperados intentos por soltarse de las cuerdas. Al lado de la cama había un velador con varias jeringas y frascos con algún tipo de líquido.

-Hola Sasuke –dijo Hidan moviendo su mano en forma de saludo a distancia- he venido a exorcizarte del demonio que te poseyó, no te preocupes, sé que mes estás escuchando en alguna parte de tu ser, espero que nos llevemos bien y que tus amigos me paguen al final de la jornada de trabajo o no tendré más opción que secuestrarte y venderte a los traficantes de esclavos.

- No te preocupes Sasuke, Sakura y yo fuimos a tu habitación y rompimos el chachito que tenías escondido detrás de tu refrigerador para que nadie lo viera, contamos el dinero y nos dimos cuenta que tenías lo suficiente como para pagarle a este buen hombre. Además nos quedamos con un poco para comprar papas fritas porque teníamos hambre; sabemos que como eres un buen amigo no te importará.

Aunque Sasuke no podía hablar, se podía percibir que estaba furioso…MUY furioso.

Hidan se dio cuenta de los frascos que estaban puestos en el velador, y le preguntó a Sakura para qué eran.

-Ah, eso…Bueno, la verdad es que Sasuke no quería escuchar nuestros consejos así que compramos unas pastillas para dormir y se las pusimos en su café sin que se diera cuenta; lo seguimos y cuando se quedó dormido lo comenzamos a patear para asegurarnos de que estuviese realmente inconsciente. Después lo trajimos a mi casa, lo amordazamos y lo amarramos a la cama, no sin antes haberle inyectado morfina y haberlo golpeado nuevamente para que no despertara. Después bajamos y comenzamos a tomar café hasta que sonó la puerta, ahí fue cuando llegaste y Naruto sacó la perilla y después empezaron todos a gritar y…

- Sí, sí, sí, ahora cállate o anda a llorar al baño porque no necesito más información tuya- Hidan se detuvo para mirar a Sasuke- Pobre sujeto, se nota que está poseído; hicieron bien al dejarlo dormido, así los poderes del mal no se propagarán tanto; debe de haber despertado sólo hace algunos minutos. Debo admitirlo, este demonio tiene fuerza de voluntad.

- Y…-la voz de Naruto se notaba temblorosa- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer nosotros? –dijo refiriéndose a Sakura también-

- Pueden quedarse. Pero deben ser cautelosos, nadie sabe lo que puede suceder en este tipo de situaciones. Los demonios son seres impredecibles, al igual que los accidentes, las caries, las teleseries, la cuenta de agua y los vendedores ambulantes.

- Mmm…claro

- Bien, ahora que conocen los riesgos…

- Espera un minuto –exclamó Sakura- ¡Nosotros no conocemos los riesgos!

Hidan quedó pensativo y plantó una expresión seria en su rostro de metrosexual de playa.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco, pero no creo que puedan pasar cosas tan graves; a lo más podrías perder un brazo, que tu cara se queme y te desfigures para toda la vida, quedar inválido, perder todos los dientes mientras sientes un dolor insoportable en las encías, que tus ojos exploten y que mueras desangrado, que se te rompan todas las costillas y que tu hígado reviente causando derrame al interior de tu cuerpo….eso tipo de cosas pero nada más malo que eso.

Sakura y Naruto quedaron estupefactos.

-Bueno…al menos no mencionaste que el pelo se pondría asqueroso –señaló Sakura- ahí sí que me hubiese ido. ¿Qué sería yo sin mi sedoso y brillante cabello rosado?

- Sí, y tampoco mencionaste que el ramen se acabaría, ahora ya no estoy preocupado.

-Ehhh…claro. –Hidan hizo una pausa- Ahora vamos a empezar con el exorcismo, les aconsejo que estén preparados si quieren que Sasuke salga con vida de ésta.

-----------------------------------------------

¡Chán¿Podrá salir Sasuke con vida del exorcismo¿Sakura va a llorar en el fic¿Porqué los del Akatsuki se pintan las uñas¿Subiré el próximo capítulo antes de dos meses¿Cuál es el cuadrado del binomio de la raíz de 452245 multiplicado por el coeficiente del logaritmo de la suma de la razón de 21¿Tienen algún sentido estas preguntas? No lo creo, pero tengo que rellenar con algo…

Avances del próximo capítulo:

Sakura¡¡Buuaaaa¡Estoy llorando porque no sé qué otra cosa hacer!

Hidan: Puedes… ¿cortarte el pelo?

Naruto y Hidan: JuajaujAujauajAu

Sakura: JA JA, que gracioso. Mejor voy a llorar al baño.

(PD): Ninguno de los avances del próximo capítulo saldrán en el próximo capítulo porque no tienen razón de ser, ni fundamentos válidos de aparecer. Además no causan risa…quizás el resto del fic tampoco.

Gracias a los que me mandaron reviews¡los amo!- en verdad no porque no los conozco pero ya saben a lo que me refiero :D –

Si dejan ahora también, los amaré de verdad :) (¿Esto se considera chantaje, cierto?...quizás deba probar con…) Si no dejan reviews no continuaré en 2 meses más muajajaja (Ahora sí :D)


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Sí, soy yo, el narrador al que ni siquiera le pagan por contar la historia; en fin a nadie le importa que mi casa se haya quemado y que mi esposa me haya dejado con un enano que vio en el circo ambulante y que hayan atropellado a mi perrito el otro día, malditos desconsiderados…Bueno, reanudando la historia; teníamos a nuestros queridos y no tan queridos amigos ninjas de mala muerte a apunto de empezar el exorcismo de Sasuke-kun. Veamos como sigue esta cosa. ("Cosa" es una palabra que no deben utilizar en una narración porque es considerada como un término poco propicio para el lenguaje, pero como esto es un fic da lo mismo y pueden usar cualquier cosa porque nada de esto se va a vender)

Anuncio: En este capítulo se relata explícitamente la muerte de uno de los más queridos personajes de Naruto. No, no celebren; no es Sasuke.

Disclaimer¿Creen que si fuese la creadora de Naruto estaría escribiendo fics, más encima en español? JAJAJA no.

------------------------------------------------------------

Hidan se acercó con sumo cuidado a donde se encontraba Sasuke.

-Bien chicos-dijo el jashinista a sus –ahora- fieles compañeros- lo primero que hay que hacer es sacar la mordaza de la boca de su amigo, es primordial saber lo que pretende el demonio y para eso éste tiene que contarlo.

Naruto y Sakura afirmaron con la cabeza mientras Hidan permanecía en silencio. Pasaron unos minutos y aún nadie pronunciaba alguna palabra.

-¿Y…?

- ¿Y qué? –preguntó Sakura ante el "Y" dudoso del metrosexual.

- ¿Y porqué no le han quitado la mordaza?

La pelirrosada y Naruto se miraron con recelo hasta que finalmente la chica respondió.

-¿No pretenderás que nosotros le quitemos la mordaza?

- Ehhh, sí. Por supuesto.

- ¡Pero tú eres el exorcista!

- Sí…Pero no pretenderás que me arriesgue a perder mi mano –Hidan miró fijamente a Sasuke- se nota que esa cosa es capaz de morder y arrancar alguna parte del cuerpo ¿Qué haría yo sin mi empleo¿Acaso pretenden que me una a un grupo criminal que usa batas con nubes rojas y se pintan las uñas de morado y que además pretende capturar a los bijuus para obtener su poder y de esa manera tener un monopolio en las guerras? Como si eso fuera a pasar, por Jashin sama. Ese tipo de argumento sólo pasa en los shonen de bajo presupuesto.

- Hey, yo te estoy pagando por todo esto, bueno, en realidad mi querido y amado Sasuke está pagando por todo eso. Así que acércate y haz tu trabajo, mediocre de mierda.

- ¡¿A quién le dices mediocre?!

- ¡A TI! –Gritó Sakura apuntando a Hidan

- ¿A mí? –preguntó Naruto.

- No Naruto, a ti no¡A TI! – Nuevamente indicó a Hidan, esta vez con un tono dramático de teleserie.

- ¿Cómo que a mí? Tú dijiste a ti, y a ti puede referirse a cualquiera de los dos o… ¡a ti misma!

- No, no, no, yo no dije a ti misma, yo dije a ti y te apunté a ti, por lo tanto a ti significa a ti, no a Naruto ni a mí, sino a ti y solamente a ti.

- Ehhh…no entiendo.

- Yo tampoco –añadió Naruto- Ni siquiera sé lo que significa mediocre. Lo que sí sé es que si no terminamos luego de discutir, Sasuke no podrá volver a ser Sasuke y se transformará en un demonio; lo bueno de todo eso es que quedo sin competencia y así tengo altas probabilidades de quedarme con Sakura.

- Naruto ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? –preguntó amablemente Sakura, con una hermosa sonrisa en su encantador y bien formado rostro.

- Claro Sakura¿qué cosa?

- ¡¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!!

- P-pero… -Naruto se quedó totalmente callado una vez vio los endemoniados ojos de Sakura que indicaban claramente un: cierra-la-boca-maldita-sea-si-no-quieres-que-te-parta-los-dientes-mientras-aplasto-tu-cabeza-en-el-suelo.

Después de unos momentos de sana conversación –entre Sakura y Hidan- llegaron al acuerdo semi-democrático en que los tres que quitarían la mordaza a Sasuke, al mismo tiempo. Sería una situación riesgosa pero al menos había un tercio de probabilidad de salvarse, o quizás más.

Hidan, Naruto y Sakura se acercaron a donde estaba Sasuke y sujetaron –con mucho nerviosismo, miedo y ganas de ir al baño- la mordaza.

-Bien, a la cuenta de tres la sacamos –Dijo Hidan con un complejo de superioridad y tratando de hacerse el valiente de la película- Uno…Dos…

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!

Los tres saltaron despavoridos al escuchar el grito.

-¿Q-Qué fue e-e-eso?

- Para qué me preguntas a mí –dijo Naruto aún temblando- Yo no soy el exorcista aquí, yo sólo quería ser Hokage –Naruto comenzó a zamarrear a Hidan- ¡Sólo quería ser Hokage¿Es mucho pedir? No lo creo… HOKAGEEE.

- Naruto cálmate –Hidan le pega una bofetada- No es el fin del mundo ¿Acaso Edward se desmoronó cuando tuvo que atravesar la puerta¿O Nadja se aburrió de buscar a su mamá¿O acaso L se rindió en el caso Kira? No, además eres el protagonista de la serie, al final es obvio que te vas a convertir en Hokage.

- ¿En serio?

- Bueno, cabe la posibilidad de que mueras. En fin… ¿Qué fue ese grito?

- ¡Lo sientooo! –dijo la madre de Sakura desde el primer piso- Es que Juan Antonio de los Lagos Rivera le dijo a Manolita que estaba saliendo con su hermana gemela que antes era ciega pero que ya recuperó la vista, y cuando Manolita lo escuchó, lo lanzó por las escaleras y quedó inválido y ya no recuerda nada.

Naruto y Hidan quedaron atónitos.

-Je je, es una teleserie que ve ella… ¡Mamá, no me hagas pasar vergüenza frente a estos pelmazos!

- ¡Está bien cariño!

Sin perder más tiempo en rellenos, los tres quedaron en el mismo lugar donde habían estado unos minutos atrás.

-Bien, hagámoslo nuevamente, pero esta vez sin gritos…Unos, dos…

- ¡Espera! –Interrumpió Naruto-

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

- Creo que me hice en los pantalones –unos segundos de silencio- A no, falsa alarma, sigamos.

Hidan prefirió no amargarse y seguir con el conteo final.

- Uno…dos… ¡TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

Y ahí estaba, Sasuke sin la mordaza y gracias a uno de los milagros de Jashin-sama, nadie estaba mordido.

-Cof…Cof… ¡Al fin puedo respirar mejor! –Dijo Sasuke con un poco de alegría- ¡Sáquenme de aquí!, no estoy poseído. Estos dos idiotas me trajeron a la fuerza, señor metrosexual de playa, por favor ayúdeme, estoy muy débil por culpa de la morfina.

- Y los golpes –agregó Naruto-

- Sí, y los golpes –terminó Sasuke-

Hidan analizó las palabras del golpeado Sasuke.

-No creas que me engañarás maldito demonio, sé cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. No llevo poco tiempo en este negocio y no soy Jashinista por nada ¿Acaso me crees idiota?

- No te preocupes querido Sasuke, te salvaremos.

- Sí Sasuke, no te preocupes, no dejaremos que el mal se apodere de ti.

- ¡Ustedes no tienen derecho a hablar!, mataron a Piggy y eso no se los perdonaré, además gastaron todo mi dinero que tenía de ahorro para comprar un televisor de plasma como el que había en los exámenes chuunin.

- ¿Piggy? Ahhh tu alcancía, no la matamos, sólo sacamos las monedas –Dijo Naruto sin cargo de conciencia alguno.

---Flash Back de hace algunas horas atrás---

- ¡Hey Sakura!, aquí encontré al cerdo-alcancía

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí?

- No lo sé, pero estaba allí y eso es lo importante ahora ¿Tienes un martillo?

Sakura le pasó un martillo a Naruto. Con sus manos sedientas de sangre, Naruto alzó su brazo derecho con el objeto metálico y con un gran golpe letal, le dio en medio al pobre de Piggy quién se iba destrozando a pedazos. Su frágil cuerpo de greda estaba disperso en toda la cocina como prueba del brutal batacazo provocado por el jinchuuriki en quién se podía ver una diabólica sonrisa implantada en su rostro homicida que detonaba avaricia por las riquezas que Piggy poseía. Las piezas ya sin vida del pobre animal de greda que por tanto tiempo acompañó a su amo Sasuke, ahora estaban siendo barridas por la chica de pelo rosado quién también tenía un brillo de maldad en su mirada, y un hambre, un hambre de papas fritas con kétchup. Finalmente Piggy terminó en la basura y ya nunca más pudo ver la luz, lo único que deseaba era seguir siendo útil a su amo, pero esto ya no iba a ser posible por culpa de la pareja de infames asesinos.

---Fin del Flash Back---

-Bueno, está bien –confesó Naruto una vez recordó la escena- sí lo matamos pero fue por tu bien. Cuando termine el exorcismo estarás agradecido de por vida con nosotros.

-Claro que NO. Sáquenme de aquí o me iré con Orochimaru, estoy hablando en serio.

- Cállate demonio maldito, infeliz ¿Crees que voy a creer que tu eres mi amado Sasuke-kun? Ni loca. Eres sólo un imbécil que habla estupideces y si vuelves a pronunciar algo con la boca de Sasuke-kun te partiré los dientes ¿ENTENDISTE O QUIERES QUE TE HAGA UN DIBUJITO?

- ¡Bien dicho Sakura! Yo no lo pude haber hecho mejor.

- Claro que no, sólo yo puede decirlo bien. Si no peleo al menos puedo amenazar.

Sasuke quedó mudo, pensando en cómo saldría de esa maldita habitación llena de locos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Chadadáaaan¿Podrá Sasuke salir de esa casa con vida¿Hidan va a la playa a mostrar sus pectorales en verano¿Cómo encontraron a Piggy¿Juntará Sasuke nuevamente el dinero para comprar su televisor de plasma¿Cómo es que había un televisor de plasma en Konoha¿Gaara se delinea los ojos o nació así¿El mejor amigo de Sasuke es un chancho de greda¿Por qué escribo preguntas que no contesto? Nadie lo sabe, y nadie lo sabrá…

¡¡¡Gracias por sus reviews!!! Aunque sean por chantaje; les prometo que si recibo 100 reviews escribo un capítulo el mismo día (claro…pero igual dejen sus comentarios porque me hacen feliz :))

Y ahora la pregunta interactiva del día para los lectores:

¿Al final, con quién se quedará Hinata?

Con Naruto

Con Kiba

Con nadie porque se va a unir a la hermandad Jashinista y va a morir virgen

Me da lo mismo porque no tengo opinión

¿Quién es Hinata?

Con el viejo del Ichiraku, hacen buena pareja n.n

Si responden bien se podrán ganar un auto 0 kilómetros (bueno en verdad no porque no hay presupuesto, no tengo ni plata para pagar la matrícula de la universidad y estoy pidiendo dinero en las calles)

PD¡Escribí la continuación en menos de 2 meses!, y salió más larga de lo que esperaba.

PD2¿Quieren que rellene con las respuestas de las preguntas o no es necesario porque son inútiles y no contribuyen a la historia?

Ya ahora me despido hasta dos meses o menos :)


	4. Chapter 4

En el capítulo anterior, Juan Antonio de los Lagos Rivera le dijo a Manolita que estaba saliendo con su hermana gemela que antes era ciega pero que ya recuperó la vista, y cuando Manolita lo escuchó, lo lanzó por las escaleras y quedó inválido y ya no recuerda nada ¿Podrá Juan Antonio recuperar la memoria y recordar su pasado?. Nadie lo sabe, pero como tenemos que seguir con algo volvamos a la parte de Sasuke y los otros ninjas inútiles.

_-Vamos Sasuke, tienes que pensar en algo pronto o terminarás como Piggy_ –decía el sobreviviente de los Uchiha para sí mismo- _Parece que no hay muchas salidas pero…Cielos, como puedo conseguir unos cupones de descuento para el Ichiraku, digo, no tengo familia, debo ser un beneficiado de Konoha ¡Rayos! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Vamos Sasuke, concéntrate en tu objetivo... ¿Porqué hay un exorcista metrosexual en ésta pieza?… ¡Maldición!, concéntrate Sasuke, concéntrate, quizás si uso la técnica de remplazamiento… ¿No era hoy el final de Amores de la vida amorosa de amoríos del barrio? No puedo perdérmela; pero tengo que salir de aquí primero…_

Hidan miró con desprecio a Sasuke

-Este demonio se cree muy listo, de seguro debe estar pensando en una genial estrategia para escapar de nosotros, debemos actuar lo más rápido posible

- Hidan, no quiero que mi Sasuke salga lastimado –dijo Sakura con preocupación y un cierto temor en su voz- ¡Sasuke! ¿Estás ahí? ¿Puedes oírme? ¿PUEDES OÍRME? ¡SOY YO; SAKURA!

-¡No me grites en la oreja, maldita niña del infierno! El demonio no se irá del cuerpo de Sasuke a menos que…

Naruto y Sakura prestaron suma atención a lo que Hidan iba a decir o hacer a continuación

-¡A menos que…Usemos agua bendita en él! -Hidan sacó una botella y empezó a echarle agua a Sasuke en la cara- ¡Sal de aquí, miserable, sal del cuerpo de este pobre niño emo!

- ¡ARGH! ¿Qué me estás echando idiota?, esa agua apesta…

Hidan miró la botella unos instantes

-Bueno…la verdad es que no pude conseguir agua bendita y tuve que sacar agua del baño de Sakura. Pero debería tener el mismo efecto, bueno no. En realidad es agua que encontré de un charco que estaba a la entrada de la casa, me dio flojera entrar al baño. No te preocupes, el agua estaba limpia –Segundos después que Hidan recordara el agua del charco- En realidad no estaba limpia, era asquerosa y mohosa, hasta había un ratón muerto y podrido sobre ella. Quién sabe qué tipo de enfermedad venérea se haya alojado en esa agua, pero lo importante es que…



- ¡Ya cállate!-interrumpió Sakura con enojo- Sólo has que el demonio salga del cuerpo de Sasuke.

- Sí – agregó Naruto- ya me quiero ir a mi casa, tengo hartas cosas importantes que hacer, como dormir, comer, dormir, comer, terminar los crucigramas del periódico, contar las personas que usan chaquetas verdes, comer y dormir de nuevo.

-Cielos, ¿por qué nadie me deja hacer mi trabajo?

- Porque eres un idiota, no hay trabajo que hacer, sólo sácame de aquí, te pago el doble que te pagaron ellos –Dijo Sasuke seriamente-

- ¡A quién le dices idi…! –Hidan paró para analizar la frase- ¿E-El doble?

- Sí, tengo algo de dinero escondido en otra parte que no es Piggy –Un aire de grandeza y misterio comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun- es un lugar secreto donde ni tú Naruto, ni tú Sakura lo podrán encontrar nunca –Una sonrisa "Light Yagami" se implantó en la cara de Sasuke-, es un lugar tan secreto que ni yo sé donde está…en realidad sí sé pero era como una metáfora que nadie entendió.

Naruto, Hidan y Sakura se quedaron callados unos segundos, hasta que el rubio contestó finalmente.

-¿Te refieres a la caja fuerte que está detrás del cuadro de los gatos en la cocina de tu casa?

Ahora era Sasuke quien permaneció callado mientras maldecía a Naruto en su mente.

-P-pero no sabían que tenía otro lugar secreto que…

- ¿En una bóveda secreta bajo la alfombra el pasillo que tiene una pequeña puertecita que se abre al presionar un botón que está bajo tu cama? –Señaló Sakura con tranquilidad-

- Mierda.

Finalmente Hidan –después de comprobar que Sasuke ya no tenía nada más que ofrecer- comenzó a hacer algo útil y sacó una tiza blanca de su bolsillo y comenzó a dibujar un círculo con unas inscripciones alrededor de la cama. Luego le dijo a Sakura y a Naruto que se pusieran en una forma de triángulo, para que así la cama quedara en el centro.

- Bien, como el agua bendita no funcionó…

- De hecho era agua de un charco –corrigió Sasuke-

- ¡Caya demonio!, tú no sabes nada, con esta técnica que vi en un programa de televisión lograré sacarte del cuerpo de este joven y así podré ir a mi casa más rico de lo que era ayer. Además podré comprarme unas papas fritas con mostaza y harina de pescado más una lata 

de cerveza y unas chuletas de cerdo con harto aceite mientras aprovecho de comer una pizza con piñas y plátano.

Los tres gennin hicieron un sonido de de disgusto al unísono

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso creen que estos pectorales se hacen solos? –Hidan dejó salir un suspiro- Cómo iba diciendo…debido a que el agua DEL CHARCO no funcionó, voy a tener que usar esta técnica de exorcismo que vi en la tele, la cual resultará muy efectiva si la uso con mis conocimientos jashinistas del mundo.

Hidan sacó una linterna del velador de Sakura (¿cómo supo que estaba allí?, sólo Jashin-sama lo sabe) y apagó las luces de la habitación, alumbrando su rostro con la linterna como lo hacen en todos los dibujos animados cuando van a contar una historia de terror –que nunca da miedo- alrededor de una fogata y comenzó a explicar lo que iba a hacer.

- Desde ahora les advierto que comienza el verdadero exorcismo –todos quedaron en silencio y desde el patio unas hojas se movían con el susurro del viento-

-¿Porqué siempre que alguien dice algo que parece intelectual, suena el viento y aparecen unas hojas de la nada? –Preguntó el rubio-

- Porque así es el shonen, Naruto; las hojas vuelan de la nada, los malos siempre pierden, siempre hay un emo en la historia que perdió a su familia cuando era chico y las mujeres sólo sirven como adorno.

- Oh, ya veo…

- Qué dices, ¡yo no soy un adorno! –Alegó Sakura- Yo sé peinarme, lavarme los dientes, llorar en las situaciones donde hace falta ayuda, además siempre sirvo de estorbo.

-Claro…En fin -Hidan retomó la idea- Voy a recitar unas frases y se supone que el demonio deberá salir, si algo sale mal y Sasuke se muere no es mi culpa.

Hidan comenzó a hablar un idioma extraño mientras Naruto y Sakura miraban expectantes, Sasuke aún tenía divagaciones mentales extrañas (posiblemente producto de los golpes), sin embargo nada pasaba, hasta que finalmente la habitación comenzó a rodearse con un humo denso que apareció de la nada (sí, igual que las hojas).

Los muebles de la pieza de Sakura comenzaron a temblar y las escrituras con tiza brillaban alumbrando toda la habitación.

_-¡Cielos! No pensé que esto fuera cierto _– Pensó Sasuke al ver lo que estaba pasando, sin embrago estaba seguro que ningún demonio estaba ocupando su cuerpo; entonces ¿Por qué se estaba formando el escenario del exorcismo?, al mirar a su derecha, pudo saber la respuesta.



--

¡Fin del capítulo!

En el capítulo anterior escribí "_Ya ahora me despido hasta dos meses o menos :)"_ Y me demoré ¡3 MESES! (Ups), lo siento por eso pero…no, no tengo justificación

Bueno, en realidad en este capitulo no pasa casi nada pero igual me gustó como quedó (creo :S), probablemente el otro sea el final, así que espero terminarlo antes de 5 años.

Y la respuesta al capítulo anterior era…c y f!! Como nadie acertó no hay auto de regalo. Lo que pasa, es que Hinata se queda con el viejo del Ichiraku, pero solo salen por unas semanas, después va a hacer un retiro espiritual para pasar la depresión que le causó la separación (ya que el viejo del Ichiraku la dejó por TenTen) y justo se encuentra con un templo Jashinista que la guía por el "buen" camino y finalmente muere virgen al ser atropellada por un caballo. (¿Qué? ¿No me creen?)

Y eso es todo por ahora

Dejen reviews para saber que opinan del capítulo plis (ojitos del gato de shrek)


End file.
